


Summer Secrets

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Before Story, Character Death, Cute, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Bruce, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: After summer break Bruce is excited to see his boyfriend again but he is suddenly acting really weird.What is he hiding?





	Summer Secrets

It was the first day of school after the summer break. Bruce was running through the halls of Shield High. He was already late for his first class because Tony couldn't bother to show up at his house on time. Tony told him, he was so busy working on another one of his robots in the middle of the night that he overslept.  
His first class was US history, not necessarily his favourite but he managed and at least he had Steve sitting next to him and Steve loved history. When he arrived, 7 minutes late he just mumbled a quick sorry to miss Hill and got in his seat next to Steve. Even though he knew he should pay attention but his mind revolved around Thor, his boyfriend who he hadn't seen all summer.  
You see, even though Thor was the son of an important diplomat of Norwegian his grandparents like to live the easy life and lived in a little village between the sea and the mountains with no cellphone reception or something like that.  
Bruce just knew there were no cell phones or any kind of electronics allowed in their house. Thor had to spend the whole summer at his grandparents and Bruce couldn't even text or call him.  
Bruce was nervous about their reunion he and the blonde only been dating for a month before the summer. So Bruce didn't exactly know what to expect after not being in contact for 3 whole months.

"Bruce, would you like to answer my question?" Mrs Hills voice broke through the brunette's thoughts. 

He looked up he was so deep in his head that he didn't even noticed that Mrs Hill asked him a question.  
He could feel a layer of sweat on his forehead. One thing he never liked was being the centre of attention and he didn't like it when he was asked a question he didn’t have the answer to.

"So Bruce?" Mrs Hill questions again. 

The only thing Bruce could get out was a weird little sound. His head was spinning, what did she even asked him? In the corner of his eye, he saw Steve pointing at the date on his worksheet, 1512.

"1512" Bruce said trying to fake confident.

Mrs Hill pursed her lips, she gave Steve a look she knew he helped Bruce.

“That’s correct” she said anyways obviously she didn’t want to make a scene because of one question. 

Before she turned back to the board she gave Bruce a look that definitely meant ‘Pay attention now’  
The Senior really tried after that but his mind just kept wandering to Thor.  
Finally, after four hours of class, it was time for lunch and Bruce was practically vibrating with excitement and that scared him a little bit. How could he feel so much for one person? It was scary the more trust and love you put into a person the more they could hurt you. Right now Thor was the person that was the most important to Bruce.  
The first person Bruce noticed was Tony, not that he was hard to miss. He already sat at their usual table waving at Bruce.

“Brucie Bear, I missed you so much” he half yelled and flashed his white teeth at the curly-haired boy. 

Bruce rolled his eyes playfully he was used to Tony's dramatic personality and secretly loved it. To interact with someone in this sort of light fashion was always a release for Bruce. But if he would tell Tony that he would burst because of his ego. 

“Tony I just had to classes with you”

“But that doesn’t count” Tony whined   
“That was school and we didn’t make one thing explode”

Bruce had to smile at that even though Tony always says the explosions were accidents everybody new Tony loved them.

“Uuh look who is coming big, blonde and muscular” Tony poked Bruce in the ribs with his spoon.

Bruce turned around and saw Thor walking towards them. But something was wrong. Thor was normally like the sun, with his golden hair and his smile that could light up the room. But right now Thor frowned, was pale and had bags under his eyes.  
Bruce was not the only one to notice.

“Hey Thor everything ok buddy? You look tired”

“I’m fine thank you friend Stark, I just didn’t sleep very well last night”

“Ok If your sure, but remember you can tell me when you need help with something right?”

“I will, thanks. Hello Bruce” Thor changed his attention to Bruce.

Bruce blushed a little, “Hey Thor, how was your vacation with your grandparents “

Something dark appeared in Thor's face and just barely pressed a “Good” out. It was definitely not good but Bruce didn’t want to press the matter.   
Thor sat down and started eating looking down at his plate. Tony through a questioning view to Bruce but he just shrugged. He had no idea what was going on with Thor.  
The next thing that happened was Nat, Steve and Clint appearing discussing something about what sport is the hardest. 

Bruce wasn’t really sure what to do Thor seemed distant and that was something Bruce didn’t know how to handle a situation like that. His boyfriend was normally always the one reaching out, touching and trying to be close. Bruce shyly moved his hand under the table onto Thor's leg. When the hand touched Thor, the blonde winced a bit so Bruce quickly pulled his hand back. Ok so that didn’t go well maybe he should try to talk with Thor later when they are alone.  
When the bell rang and everyone went back to class Bruce pulled Thir to the side,

“Hey Thor can we see each other after class?” 

For a moment Thor looked like he was gone decline but then he nodded, “Yeah sure, after class” and then went on to the next classroom.

Time in class was drawn out like gum but finally it was over. Bruce went outside to the parking lot and looked for Thor's Truck when he couldn't find it disappointment washed over him.  
Did Thor just leave? Even though he said he would wait?

Hey” a raspy voice said behind Bruce. Oh so he didn’t leave yet. 

“Hi, I’m happy you're still here. I didn’t see your car in the parking lot.”

“Oh yeah, em I got a different car now. It’s actually a minivan. My old car brock.”

“A minivan? Why a minivan?”

“I don’t know. I just thought than we don’t always need to take three cars when we do something with the group, you know”

“Oh yeah, sure.” It was definitely a lie but Bruce didn’t want to comment on it. “So “

“Eh Bruce? I actually really need to leave now. I’m sorry but it is important”

“Oh! Everything ok? What is it? Can I help you with it?”

“No, no everything is fine and I don’t need help. So just see you tomorrow ok?”

“Yeah sure, see you tomorrow” Bruce was pretty irritated at his Boyfriends beavier. 

He was acting strange and distant. He didn’t even act as if Bruce was his Boyfriend. Maybe that was the problem maybe Thor didn't want to be his boyfriend anymore. Maybe he realized that he actually didn’t like Bruce that much and rather be with someone else. 

“Well Goodbye Bruce” 

Thor and Bruce had an awkward little dance while trying to figure out how to say goodbye ́till Thor took Bruce head in his hands and kissed his forehead.  
Two seconds later he was already gone.

Oh god this did not help at all. Bruce still didn’t know what to now out of Thor's weird behavior.  
Did he do something wrong? Maybe Thor found someone who is better than him? Or Thor expected something special from him as a gift after not seeing each other for so long! He just didn’t know what to do he still was new to this whole dating thing.   
Before the break he could just rely on Thor to do everything. Well at least he told him what to do. He asked for dates, he often arranged them. Of course Bruce sometimes decided what to do or paid for both of them but he never felt the need to ask anything from Thor, the other one always seemed to know exactly what Bruce wanted and asked regardless if everything was perfect for Bruce. The whole situation was just mind boggling to him.

Suddenly Bruce realized that Thor left and so did Tony. He wanted to be mad at the genius but he had to be fair, Tony probably assumed he would hang out with Thor and them driven home by him like it was the whole month before school ended.   
Ok what now? He didn’t want to go home yet, there was nothing to do. Tony lived too far away to walk there. Clint, Nat and Steve all had their different kinds of sports to attend and obviously Thor wasn’t an option after the blow of he just received. He would just walk to the public library to study or read a new book.

It was a nice day so the walk was the right decision. The sun shined nice and calm on his skin and a nice summer breeze was making his hair move from side to side.  
One block more and he would have been at the library when a certain minivan caught his eye. The same minivan his boyfriend left the school just about and half an hour ago.   
Bruce checked and noticed it was not Thor in the driver's seat. After the van stopped just a few feet before Bruce a tall woman with long black hair got out of the car, grabbed some backs out of the trunk and walk into a little apartment building. 

His legs were moving almost automatically and he didn’t know what got into him but he went to the house and a second before the door could close he pushed his foot between it.   
He didn’t even take his time to look at any of the names at the door and just slipped inside.  
As soon as the door closed in his back his vision followed the strange woman. She already was up two flights of stairs so he had to follow to not lose her out of his site. She went up two more lights before she pulled out a key and opened the apartment door.  
As soon as the door clicked shut Bruce ear was next to it and tried to understand what was going on inside. All he could hear was muffled voices but no specifics after a few minutes he thought he could make out the noise of water running.   
Bruce knew he would never be brave enough to knock on the door to figure out what was going on. 

Just as he turned to leave the door opened, his first instinct was to run. He shot a glance at the inside of the apartment and stopped. For a second he thought the door opened by itself because he didn’t see a person until he scanned down to see a little boy smirking at him.  
Were little kids supposed to smirk? And why was there a toddler? kid? ...Bruce didn’t know, anyway?

“Who’re you? Whatcha you doin here? You shouldn’t stand before of other people homes. That’s not plite” The little boys accused him and glared at him from very intense green eyes.

“Em, I’m Bruce a friend of Thors?” Bruce stuttered. How did a little boy intimidate him so much?

“Oh, you can come in den” The boy said with the innocents, to just believe, like only a kid could, took his hand and pulled him inside.

“Should you just open the door by yourself and let people in?” Wasn’t that one of the most important things to teach kids? Not to trust strangers.

“But you said you’re Dors friend. You lied?” the still unknown boy narrowed his eyes.

“No, no. Thanks for letting me in and who are you?”

“M Loki”

At least he had a name now but that didn't really explain what this boy had to do with Thor. Maybe Loki was the son of the women? They definitely had some similarities. And then the woman and Thor were.... Ok no he didn’t want to go there and tried to ignore the bad feeling in his guts.  
From another room he heard a phone ringing then a quick and hectic voice. He stepped back out of the hall into what appears to be the kitchen so he could see the woman but she couldn't see him. 

“Thor? Honey I need to leave it’s an emergency. I will put Loki in his playpen but please hurry up with your shower. But don’t worry he will be fine for a few minutes.”

So that’s where the sound of running water was coming from. Steps were coming closer and Bruce instandly dug behind the counter to hide.

“Loki, hey little one I need to go now. You’ll be good ok? I’m gonna put you in your playpen put don’t worryThor will be with you in a few minutes.”

“Nooooo” the little voice protested 

“I hate de playen and you till have to neet Bruce”

Oh shit he was so busted.

“I’m sorry honey I really don’t have time, it is important. You can introduce me to your new teddy bear next time ok?”

Oh thank god.

“Bye, Bye Loki”

“Bye Momi” the little voice said, definitely disappointed.

Ok so a few things were clear now. First, this woman was Loki’s mother, second this woman was so close to Thor that he would just leave her son with him without even thinking about it, third Thor was a regular guest in this house judging by the fact that he just took a shower here and the giant stack of Pop Tarts Bruce discovered while hiding in the kitchen.   
So the question was what exactly connected Thor to this woman and how did it lead to Thor looking like a Zombie? Was this woman using Thor to take care of her child?   
Bruce wasn’t good at guessing someone's age but even he could see that this woman was way to old for Thor. So would Thor cheat on him with this woman? Or maybe Thor didn’t even see them as an exclusive couple after the long time apart?

“Loki, I’m gonna get you out off you playpen in a mi … What … Bruce? What are you doing on my kitchen floor?”

Bruce was perplacst for a second and mumbled to himself  
“Your kitchen, did you already moved in with her?”

“What did you say? I didn’t hear that.”

“Nothing Thor, nothing”

“Well ok so what are you doing here?”Thor balanced from one foot to the other like he was nervous.   
These words bkroke Bruce.

“What I’m doing here? You asked what I’m doing here? What are you doing here? You know what I’m gonna tell you why I’m here. I came back to school and find my boyfriend looking like he went on five raves in a row where the only thing to eat was the peanuts they throw around and than you blow me of, like I hadn’t miss you for three whole months. You suddenly drive a minivan. But then the second time I see this van there is some woman in it that leaves her kid with you and call you honey. Are you and her in a relationship? Do you not want me anymore? What did I do wrong? I thought you liked me and what we had was good. But obviously you don’t feel the same or you wouldn’t be babysitting someone's kid to bang her. But why didn’t you tell me? Wasn’t I worth a breakup? Did you just think I will go away If you ignore me? Why? Why Thor? Please tell me. Please...please”

Bruce knees gave out they just couldn’t support him anymore. Tears were running down his face. Thor was right next to him holding him while Bruce cried in his shoulder. He was shaking and repeated “Why Thor” like a mantra that was holding him above water.

“Shh Bruce everything is fine. I got you. Don’t worry about anything. Shh”

Bruce felt how he was lifted up in the air in bridal style and put down on a soft surface that turned out to be a couch. 

“Just wait a second I’m gonna explain everything in a minute”

Thor walked away. Bruce heard him talk, properly to the kid. His vision became a little bit blurry and he realized it was because his eyes were closing. And he slowly drifted off to a light sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes he was feeling really comfortable. He was still on the couch but now his head rested on Thor's lap who was running his hands through his hair.

“I’m sorry Bruce. I will explain everything to you but first you have to know that I love you so much and nothing can change that!”

Bruce said up so he could sit crossed leg on the couch and look at Thor.

“Ok so what is going on?”

“So first of all you need to know that I didn’t and would never cheat on you”

“But who was that woman than? He called you hoeney and you showered in her shower.” 

“It’s not her shower, it’s mine and who she is? Well that is a little bit more complicated. Maybe I should start a year ago. You see my parents decided they wanted to adopt a child. My mother is always doing these charities for kids in bad living conditions or without families and on one of these events she met Loki”

“Wait Loki is not that woman's son?” Bruce interrupted Thor.

“What oh no no, not at all. As I was saying my mother met Loki and she just fell in love with the little boy and she set her heard on adopting him. I think father was less excited. I’m not sure what made him agree if it was the love for my mother or tho bring up his public image”

A dark shadow fell over Thor's face. He did not agree with that reasoning for adoption.

“Since Loki is not a babe anymore the adoption agency set up meetings so we could get to know Loki better. I didn’t tell anybody because I didn’t want to jinx it but shortly before summer break the adoption got approved and Loki was for my parents to keep.But …”

Thor needed a second to get himself together 

“A few days before we wanted to start our trip to visit Bestemor and Bestefar my parents got into a car accident and both past away”

Bruce wanted to say something, to tell Thor how sorry he is but he knew it wasn’t the right time to interrupt Thor's story. So he just took Thor's hand and squeezed it a little bit to offer his comfort.

“I know I should have called you put I just couldn’t. I needed to grieve and figure out my stuff on my own. I just gained a brother into my family but lost my parents I just couldn't handle it all at once. So instead of visiting my grandparents, they came to America.   
Bruce, I was so afraid there gonna take Loki away. I just lost my parents I couldn't lose my brother to. I only knew him for a year but I love him so much and I can’t lose my new little brother.   
My grandparents they helped me set everything up. I think we got a little bit of special treatment because of the high rank my father possessed before passing away. Since I’m eighteen years old and I have a lot of money through my parents child services aloud me to keep Loki.   
I have to meet a lot of requirements to show that I’m capable of taking care of him. But it is really hard, taking care of a kid is hard.   
This is another reason I didn’t contact you. Plus there was the moving. I couldn't stay at that big house anymore. First there was the memories, then the matter of practical matters and of course the money issues. Imean now that my mom can't do stuff anymore it's easier to have the daycare and the store and all the other stuff close.   
And the money, even if I inherited a lot to keep up the cost for the house and the staff is just nor logical with just Loki and me now. So I moved here.  
The women you saw is not my girlfriend or anything she is Loki's personal caretaker. She is helping me for a few weeks now. But the last few days she had a few problems of her own and my grandparents were already back in Norway. They are coming back in a few weeks to check on us and to make sure everything is setting in good now that I’m going back to school.  
Now to Moni that is Loki's caretakers name. Oh is that why you thought she is Loki's mom because he called her Momi?”

Bruce nodded.

“Yeah well” Thor chuckled “Loki is still working in his M and N sometimes he manages them just fine but sometimes he confuses them. It is quite adorable. Do you still have a question unanswered?”

Thor looked at Bruce with his honest eyes that he fell in love with. Maybe the answer would hurt Bruce but he had to ask that question.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell me? I get that you needed time first but why not today? Why did you just ignore me like that?”

“I don’t know Bruce. I just …. I was afraid. We were only dating for a month and suddenly I’m responsible for a child. That is a lot of pressure for such a young relationship. Because even though we've only been together so short I still love you so damn much and I didn’t want to lose you”

Bruce was surprised about that answer. He felt his heart thump in his chest he was just plain happy.

“Oh Thor I could never leave you for something like that. I love you to, a lot. And you are such an amazing person, you have the biggest heart and you love everybody with such passion and if you are excited about something you affect everyone in the room and it is just amazing to see.”

“Wow thank you Bruce, but I think that it is you that makes me such a good person because I try to alway..”

“Thooooor” a little voice came from the next room.

Thor was on his feet in the matter of seconds.

“Oh I think someone woke up from their nap. Would you like to meet him?”

“I would love to” ...and Bruce did and he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked my idea but I'm not totally happy how it turned out.   
I still hope you liked it.  
Please tell me what you think and if you liked it.


End file.
